The objectives of this project are to update and expand the coverage of an earlier annotated bibliography on volunteer services in mental health published in 1969 by Sobey. A comprehensive search and review will be made of the literature on volunteer services in relation to mental health for the period 1969-76 (with special attention to earlier publications in a few areas). The most relevant, useful, and scientifically valid documents will be selected for inclusion in the new bibliography. Some special attention will be given to the increasingly important role of self-help groups of volunteers and to the emergent fields of volunteer administration and association in general. The literature search will be conducted initially by means of computer searches of the relevant machine-readable data bases (e.g., ERIC, MEDLINE, SOCIAL SCISEARCH, Psychological Abstracts, Dissertation Abstracts). Relevant appearing documents will then be sought and read at the Boston College or Harvard Libraries. Abstracts will be obtained or prepared for all those available documents which seem potentially worth including in the final bibliography. All such abstracts will be organized into an analytical framework similar to that used by Sobey but more extensive in nature. Final selection of entries to be included will be made on the bases noted in the previous paragraph. The final report will contain an explanation of the compilation process and an introduction to how to use the bibliography, a brief discussion of recent trends in this research area and of research needs and gaps, 300-500 references and abstracts of the most important literature since 1968 dealing with volunteer services and voluntary action in relation to mental health, plus author and subject indices. A suitable publisher will be sought to bring this report to the attention of the relevant publics.